Glittery t-shirts (Solangelo oneshot first kiss and fluff!)
by TariAnarion
Summary: Will Solace had made Nico a t-shirt a couple weeks ago (a revolting grey shirt with a glittery skeleton and all) and Nico unknowingly puts it on in his sleep haze before breakfast. (My take on their first kiss!)


**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters or Camp Half Blood :)**

**I apologize for the horrible quality cover pic as well. And the fact that in the cover pic, Nico's head is too big for his body. I am not a very good artist... please enjoy, and bear with me as this is my first fic! :) **

Will Solace. Will. Stupid son of Apollo, Will had made him a t-shirt _weeks_ ago, and Nico had sworn _never_ to wear the revolting thing. And then, (of course) he had unknowingly put it on in the morning in a haze of sleep, and walked to breakfast before realizing the damage he had just done to his reputation. The shirt was grey, which was fine with Nico, but it had a silver glitter glue skeleton on it that was waving, and at the top, the glitter glue spelled out 'Death Boy.' That was _not_ okay with Nico.

Jason (who had taken to sitting at the Hades table for breakfast) took one look at Nico's t-shirt and spat a mouthful of milk onto the floor. "Morning, Nico… nice shirt." Nico looked down and moaned in horror, flopping down into a chair and immediately curling up into a ball to hide the glitter glue.

"So… who forced you into that this morning? Was it Will?" Jason asked, his eyes glinting.

Nico buried his head into his knees, and replied "no I put it on thinking it was my plain grey shirt. Oh gods, Jason. I'm so screwed! What will people think? They'll laugh and i'll loose my entire 'scary dude' reputation!"

Jason snorted, replying "look behind you."

Will Solace was standing about three inches away from Nico's back. Nico groaned again, hiding his blush in his knees.

"What's up, Death Boy?" Will questioned, asking Jason more than Nico, because he knew Nico wouldn't give a viable answer.

"Nico put on 'the wrong t-shirt' this morning," Said Jason, quoting the air. Nico's cheeks burned so badly they warmed his knees. He refused to look up.

"I think i'm going to go sit with Piper," Jason added as an afterthought, and Nico heard his chair scraping the floor as he got up. He also felt Will sit down beside him, and scoot his chair so that he was almost touching Nico.

"What shirt are you wearing exactly?" Will asked, and Nico could hear the grin in his voice. "You can't sit like that for all of breakfast, you know."

Nico decided to just make a run for it. Uncurling slowly, cheeks heating up again, he dashed out of the pavillion, making a beeline for the Hades cabin. Will dashed after him. The rest of camp watched in awe, as it was a common sight to see Nico yelling angrily at Will while Will ran away, but they had never seen Nico dashing from the son of Apollo like that before.

"You're wearing the shirt I made you!" Will laughed gleefully, while trying to catch up with Nico.

"Shut up, Solace." Nico shouted back, as he slipped into his cabin. There was a thunk, as Will crashed into the Hades cabin door.

"Hey, wait, Nico! Nicoooo!"

Nico hurriedly changed into a black t-shirt, and after pressing his hands to his face to make sure he was no longer blushing like a teenage girl, he headed back out and right into Will Solace's chest.

"You were wearing it! Why did you take it off?" Will demanded, still grinning maniacally.

Nico tried and failed to worm his way around Will. Seeing no other way of escape, Nico darted back into his cabin and tried unsuccessfully to shut the door. Will slid into the cabin, shutting the door and standing against it.

"I won't let you leave until you put that shirt back on!" Will laughed, eyes lighting up. Will and his stupid bright blue eyes… Nico was seriously considering climbing out the window at this point. Will sat down defiantly against Nico's door, as Nico looked for a suitable shadow in the cabin to travel through.

"No underworldly stuff either! Doctors orders!" Will sang, smiling. It had been weeks since he'd almost turned into a ghost, but he was still a bit wary about the whole ghost thing, so he sighed in defeat, kicked off his shoes, and curled up inside his coffin bed. He could hear Will fiddling with the doorknob. (probably figuring out how to lock Nico in, which was stupid, because then Will would be locked in too, and his cabin only had an inside lock.) Except… schist. Nico had forgotten Will was friends with Lou. Who could do magic.

"Here you go, Nico!" Will sang, throwing the t-shirt which landed on the Nico sized lump on the bed.

Nico groaned. "You've managed to lock me in haven't you."

"Yep!" Will grinned, walking over and holding up the shirt for Nico.

"You know you've locked yourself in too, right?" Nico asked, frowning at Will. Realization crossed the son of Apollo's face, as he replied "oh yeah…"

"Smart arse." Nico suppressed a grin. Will blushed, and Nico had to dive back underneath his blankets to hide his grin. About a half hour later, during which Nico had fallen asleep twice, and Will had tried forcing the shirt over Nico's head while he was sleeping, he finally ended up yanking the revolting shirt back over his head so that Lou Ellen would let them both out.

"See? It looks adorable on you!" Will said, and then realizing he'd called Nico adorable, a blush and a look of horror crossed his face.

And this was how the rest of the camp got to see Nico Di Angelo looking adorable in an overlarge grey and glittery t-shirt chasing a terrified but gleeful Will Solace all the way down to the lake, where Will stopped, turned abruptly and caught the running Nico Di Angelo, picking him up and kissing him on the lips, with the Aphrodite kids and Jason Grace cheering happily around them.

**A/N: to the people who favorited this and/or followed, thank you so much! This is my first fic and it makes me so happy to know that people actually liked it! :) Thanks for reading! ~Tari**


End file.
